moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 18
Gdzieś w CreepyTown Lobo narzekał w myślach. W burdelu zaraz zacznie się rozpi#rdol, a on co? Zapierdziela do jakiegoś zasranego statku, bo według Przemka to pomoże pokonać Federacje. Jasne że nie chciał iść, pytał "po kiego ch#ja?!". - Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłem?- głos chłopaka nadal rozbrzmiewał kosmicie w uszach. Tysiąc pięćset, sto dziewięćset wydymanych w dupę mać razy! A on wtedy z tym argumentem, że uczynił go nieśmiertelnym. - A może ja lubiłem być śmiertelny?- pytał sam siebie Lobo- Może podobał mi się roz#ierdol jaki robiłem w Piekle? No ale dał się przekonać i szuka teraz jakiegoś statku. Tutaj niedaleko jest port. - Merd em Sram. Chyba jakoś tak się nazywał. Lobo przeszukiwał chwilę zatokę, patrząc na każdy ze statków. Opis mówił "trójmasztowiec", ale co tu znaczy, do cholery? "Wytrzymałe żagle". Ale jak miał sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość, zacząć w nie nak#rwiać? Szczerze wątpił by jakikolwiek żagiel to wytrwał. W końcu jednak znalazł okręt, dzięki jego banderze. Szkielet syreny, to było coś co trudno pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. - Ale będzie rozpierducha!- powiedział Lobo, nie mogąc się doczekać rzezi. Okolice Vanilla Unicorn Gloria przyglądała się z odpowiedniej odległości wydarzeniom w Vanilla Unicorn. Póki co nie chciała się wtrącać, ale jeśli coś stanie się jej prawdziwym zwierzchnikom, będzie musiała wkroczyć. Poza tym, był jeszcze jeden szczegół. - Gdzie ten Arise?- pytała Gloria- Co za kretyn, pozwoliłam mu pójść złapać Noelle-dono, a on jak zwykle spartaczył! Gloria spojrzałą na towarzyszące jej dziewczyny. Ani LoboTaker, Kasia Cursed ani cyrkówka (jak ona miała na imię?) niezbyt wiedziały, o co chodzi. Po prostu się przysłuchiwały. - Ej, Joker!- Gloria zwróciła się do cyrkówki, po czym podała jej lornetkę, nakierowaną na burdel- Znasz kogoś z tamtąd? - Tak, Siostrzyczko.- powiedziała cyrkówka- Trzy osoby. Pielęgniarkę poznałam niedawno ale Strange i Przemek0976... - Pytałam tylko czy ich znasz, nie potrzebuję sprawozdania. Idziesz tam pierwsza, postaraj się złapać Noelle-dono. Przemek-dono jest mój. - Tak, Siostrzyczko.- powiedziała cyrkówka po czym ruszyła w stronę burdelu. Gloria tymczasem przyglądała się całemu spektaklowi, głaszcząc Kasię po głowie, jakby była jej zwierzątkiem. - Arise, lepiej żebyś był cały... Vanilla Unicorn Pierwszy do akcji wkroczył Bloody, który przegryzł swój palec a z krwi stworzył pociski które poleciały we wszystkich, poza Przemkiem i Strange. Pierwszą falę ataku wszystkim udało się uniknąć, ale zaraz potem do akcji dołączył elf, a jego wybuchowe strzały siały dodatkowe spustoszenie. Przemek, Claris, Salai i Strange schowali się za resztkami baru a Reddoshi, Rico i Insanity walczyli. - Dobra, na trzy stąd wyskakujemy i kopiemy im dupy.- powiedziała Salai. - Raz...dwa...- powiedzieli wszyscy. Nagle Przemek złapał Claris i Strange za głowy i obydwie straciły przytomność. - Trzy.- powiedział Przemek. - Co ty odpie!@$&asz?!-spytała Salai. - Pilnuj je.- powiedział Przemek po czym wyskoczył zza baru. Chłopak podbiegł do Rico, unikając w międzyczasie pocisków z krwi. Pyromaniac natomiast, nacierał swoim ostrzem na prawo i lewo, próbując trafić Cleemylasa. Bezskutecznie. - Cześć Rico.- powiedział Przemek. - Zajęty jestem!!!- krzyczał Pyromaniac. - Spoko. Słuchaj, jak zabierałem duszę tej Imitii.- Przemek przerwałna chwilę, po obok niego przeleciała wybuchowa strzała- To co nieco się dowiedziałem o tym elfie. - To co nic nie mówisz?! - Jego słabością jest broń palna. Pomiędzy Przemkiem a Rico pojawiłą sie wybuchowa strzała. Została nakierowana jednak tak, że cała siła wybuchu uderzyła w Rico. Pyromaniac odleciał kilka metrów. - Czyli jednak mnie nie dotkną.- wyszeptał sam do siebie Przemek, po czym zwrócił się do Rico- Zastrzel go! - Nie da się, jest za zwinny! - Zastrzel mówię! Cleemylas odbijał sie od ściany do ściany, powoli zbliżając się do Rico. W chwili gdy naciągnął cieńciwę, Pyromaniac wyciągnął swój pistolet i strzelił. Pocisk trafił elfa w głowę, a ciało Cleemylasa bezwładnie padło na podłogę. -Chcecie mi powiedzieć że to było takie proste?!- krzyczał Rico. - Na to wygląda.- Przemek też był zdziwiony- Całkiem nieźle strzelasz. - Myślisz że Strange widziała? - Jasne, czemu nie... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures